Mrs. Colbert
Mrs. Colbert was Theodore's adoptive mother in the episode "The Secret" Early Life Under mysterious circonstances, Theodore was an orphan refugied in the orphanage holding by Miss Hagstead and her assistant Miss Heather. This last was a maternal figure for him whereas the the first hate him, wants that he is adopted at all costs and knows the secret of his origins. He was also constantly starved. She also instruct her assistant to lock him in double tour at nights of full moon. Apparently, Theodore is used to going out through the window. A day, Miss Heather announces him that a couple is going to adopt him. The excentric Mrs. and Mr. Colbert come to see him. In front of the refusal of the child, they specify that they can bring him a luxurious life. Angry, the director reprimand him. However, she becomes anguished when he asks her what arrived at his biological parents, pretending that they are only deceased and recommends him to accept the adoption if he wants fill his appetite. The night, he was welcomed by his new parents, entering their luxurious house, getting acquainted with their miserable dog Lillithu and having a vaste bedroom filled with toys. However, inexplicably, he was locked into his bedroom. The domestic Tobias bring him regularly diverse candies. Theo notices that there are bars in all the windows. Tobias claims that it is by safety against the thieves. Theodore become quickly bored any friends for to play together and notices that he was locked only the day. The night, he was in compagny with his new parents. They refuse to take him to the cinema, ice rink or basket-ball match, claiming to have a lot of work in the daytime, but promise him a surprise. Tobias become a real paternal figure to him. Theodore realizes that the orphanage misses him, until that the Colbert appeared with a cake for his birthday. However, Theodore was conscious that it wasn't the good date. The Colbert left him, pretending to go at an important meeting. Tobias reveal him that he was also an orphan child. A night, Theo was woken by the voices of his new parents), approaching his bedroom. He pretends to sleep when they open the door to hear them to mean to re-calve him their secret. A few hours later, Tobias wakes him, telling him that it is urgent to flee the house. However Mrs. Colbert gets in their way, angry to constat that Tobias to whom she promised the immortality, was a traitor and determinate to revelate her secret to Theo, revealing that she was herself a vampire. However Tobias refuse it, estiming that the immortality was useless and want to protect the little boy. The candies served to return his blood like sweet. Urging Theo to fleed, Tobias is fatally bitten by back by Mr. Colbert. The vampires envoy Lilithu to hunt him before to fly. They don't notice that it was a night of full moon. Fate In the woods, ironically, Theodore find and say his secret to the vampires terrifying them, Lilthu becoming strangely sweet. Theodore is a werewolf, with a preference to eat vampires and savagely kill them. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Grace Zabriskie. *Grace Zabriskie portrayed Sarah Palmer in Twink Peaks with Kyle MacLachlan (Earl Raymond Digs), Miguel Ferrer (Mitch Bruckner), Eve Brent (Female Judge), Mark Lowenthal (Unidentified lawyer), Troy Evans (Al), Ian Abercrombie (Fulton), Gavan O'Herlihy (Richard), Frances Bay (Witch) and Lance Davis (Art Goldstein). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Female Guest Stars Category:Season 2 Guest stars Category:Millionaires Category:Lovers